


Last Words

by Phoenixement



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short letter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixement/pseuds/Phoenixement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce qu'on peut mourir d'amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

T'as tout fichu en l'air et j'vais me foutre en l'air.

 

Ceci sont mes derniers mots. Et ce ne seront pas les plus beaux. Je ne pensais pas que j'en arriverais là, comme je ne pensais pas que tu oserais me faire ça. J'ai même encore du mal à y croire mais ça, t'as pas vraiment besoin de le savoir. Parce qu'après tout qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu as une vie maintenant, tu vas te marier avec cette fille, vous allez sûrement avoir des gosses. Vous allez fonder la parfaite petite famille, celle bien niaise que le reste de la société prendrait pour modèle, la famille que tout le monde envierait. Tu vas avoir un boulot que tu aimes, ta femme te préparera de bons plats quand tu rentreras chez toi le soir. Puis tu liras des histoires à tes enfants, pour qu'ils s'endorment parce que je sais que tu seras un bon père. Puis vous allez vieillir ensemble, devenir grands-parents parce que vos gosses auront pondu d'autres gosses. Et moi Liam ? Je n'avais pas le droit à cette place dans ta vie ? Tu disais que tu m'aimais, mais ce n'était visiblement pas assez. Le problème c'est que moi je t'aime, et sûrement un peu trop. J'y croyais tu sais. A tous ses mots que tu me murmurais, à tous tes putains de mots qui m'ont fait rêver. « Je t'aime Zayn.» C'était comme une addiction à la drogue. Sauf que celle-ci n'était pas cataloguée douce mais dure. Aussi violente qu'une dose de cocaïne. Aussi destructrice qu'une piqûre à l'héroïne. Et tu sais ce qui arrive quand on en consomme trop, et que du jour au lendemain on n'a plus rien ? On est en manque. Tu ressens un putain de vide, un vide immense que rien ne peut combler. Tout ton corps à mal, il tremble parce qu'il réclame cette drogue, pour se sentir un peu mieux. Et tu te dis que tu peux crever à chacun de tes battements de coeur, qu'il le faudrait. Mais Liam, pourquoi je ressens tout ça ? Moi je n'ai jamais touché à la drogue. Et pourtant mon corps tremble, je me sens vide et mon coeur me fait mal. Je n'ai jamais pris de drogue, mais faut croire que t'en étais une. Faut croire que tu étais la mienne. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. C'est trop tard, je suis perdu. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi, c'était bien plus que ça pour moi. Apparemment, t'es le grand gagnant. Et moi je suis le perdant. Je perds toujours de toute manière, mais c'était sûrement la fois de trop. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne peux pas te regarder être heureux avec une autre alors que t'aurais pu l'être avec moi. On aurait pu l'être ensemble. Mais le sort en a décidé autrement et moi également. Parce que j'ai trouvé une solution, c'est triste parce que c'est la seule. Et Liam j'ai peur, putain de peur. J'ai juste un pas à faire mais c'est dur à faire. C'est le pas décisif, le dernier que je pose sur le chemin de la vie. Parce que ma vie c'était toi et que sans toi, ça n'a plus aucun sens. J'ai lu un jour qu'on pouvait mourir d'amour. Sur le coup j'ai trouvé ça tellement niais et débile, et au fond c'est moi qui doit l'être. Parce que je suis en train d'en crever. Ce que je ressens me bouffe de l'intérieur, me tue à petit feu. Ce sentiment au plus profond de moi et destructeur. Je ne veux plus le ressentir. Plus jamais. Avant d'écrire cette lettre, je t'ai envoyé un message. Pour que tu viennes, pour que tu m'empêches de faire ça, que tu me raisonnes. Faut croire que tu n'as pas ton portable avec toi. C'est trop tard maintenant Liam, je vais le faire ce pas. Même si j'ai peur et que je pleure. Parce que je sais que tu ne viendras pas. Parce que la fin est proche. Ils appellent ça le saut de l'ange. Et je suis loin d'être un ange. Tu crois que c'est parce qu'avant l'impact, les anges viennent nous emporter au paradis pour que la souffrance ne soit pas le dernier souvenir que l'on est de notre vivant ? Je ne sais pas et tu ne connaîtras jamais la réponse. Et moi non plus parce qu'après tout ce ne sont peut-être que des inepties. Je t'aime Liam, autant que je te déteste et ce sont vraiment mes derniers mots.

 

Et il s'était foutu en l'air.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon bah voilà.. Premier petit OS posté ici, c'est court mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu :)
> 
> \- Julie.


End file.
